bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki Supportive: *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Ryūsei Kenzaki |side2 =*Assassin † |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Kenryū: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Rukia: *Kidō Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka |forces2 =*'Bakkōtō' (Kakuyoku) |casual1 =*Ichigo & Rukia are lightly injured. |casual2 =*Assassin commits suicide. }} is a fight taking place during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy in which Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenryū fight off an assassin who has come to kill Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Prelude As Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo walk home with Rurichiyo, Kenryū, and Enryū after school, Kenryū berates Ichigo for speaking Rurichiyo's name in such a casual manner. Saying she does not mind, Rurichiyo, running towards a vending machine, asks Ichigo what it is. When Ichigo, buying her a drink, explains it is a machine which dispenses drinks, Kenryū berates him once more, but Rurichiyo says it is okay, as she is a forgiving person. Bleach anime, Episode 171 Rukia takes her to an arcade, where they take pictures and play games. When Ichigo asks Kenryū what they are going to do if more assassins appear, he states it is none of his business. After they leave the arcade, Rurichiyo, thanking Rukia, says she will walk home by herself. Opening the door, greeting her brother, Rukia, and Rurichiyo, Yuzu suggests Rurichiyo stay for dinner, which she wholeheartedly agrees with. At the dinner table, Rurichiyo, commenting on the delicious nature of Yuzu's food, refuses to eat the carrots. Before Ichigo, annoyed by her spoiled nature, can say another word, Kenryū and Enryū, popping out through a hole in the roof, reprimand him for trying to force her to eat the vegetable. Telling them she will not learn if she continues to get spoiled, Ichigo says they were the ones who asked him to babysit her. When Rurichiyo demands the meaning of Ichigo's words, Kenryū and Enryū are unable to reply, resulting in her leaving the table, saying she cannot trust them anymore. As Yuzu and Karin follow her out the door, Ichigo notices Kenryū and Enryū sitting gloomily in the corner. As Ichigo tries to console her bodyguards, Yuzu and Karin, rushing in through the door, says she ran out of the house. Upon hearing this, Kenryū, Enryū, and Ichigo, leaping up, start searching for her. Several meters away, they find her discarded Gigai, and Rukia deduces she returned to her spiritual form. Fearing for Rurichiyo's safety, Ichigo tells them to split up in order to search for her. Meanwhile, Rurichiyo walks by herself, with her head shrouded by her hat. Stating Kenryū and Enryū are stupid, she, tripping, knocks her hat to the ground. As Rurichiyo sobs quietly to herself, Orihime Inoue, appearing, asks what happened. When Rurichiyo explains the protective nature of Kenryū and Enryū, Orihime says they care for her so much they will not let her worry about the little things, but that is not how Rurichiyo sees it. As she tells Rurichiyo to understand how they feel, Rurichiyo realizes the error of her ways. As they prepare to go back to the Kurosaki residence, a sudden gust of wind sends Rurichiyo's hat flying away. As she goes to pick it up, an assassin appears before her. Battle As he attempts to cut her down, Orihime, grabbing her, pushes her out of the way. When the assassin strikes again, the attack is blocked by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. As the assassin's Bakkōtō, glowing green, attaches itself to his arm, he brings the huge sword down, causing a mass of green energy to hurtle into Orihime's shield. Solidifying into a wall, the energy crushes her shield as they move out from under it. As Orihime grabs Rurichiyo once more, the assassin, preparing to strike, cuts them off with two strikes of his sword. Now surrounded by walls, the assassin, appearing before the opening, pushes them into the corner. Orihime activates her barrier just in time to block another onslaught of green energy. As Orihime tries her hardest to ensure the barrier stays up, the energy, becoming a wall, proves too much for her. As Rurichiyo calls out for her bodyguards, Kenryū and Enryū, appearing before them, protect her from the assassin's strike. She is relieved to see them, and they are rescued from the crumbling walls. As Kenryū inquires if she is hurt, she, hugging them both, claims it is her fault they ended up in this situation. Arriving on the scene moments later, Ichigo and Rukia ask what is happening. As Orihime points to the crumbling mass of rock, the assassin, emerging relatively unharmed, proceeds to attack his new combatants. Blocking the assassin's slow strikes, Ichigo and Rukia manage to push him back. As Rukia tells Ichigo to be on guard, as he might use another strange technique, he, swinging his Bakkōtō, sends green energy slamming into Ichigo and Rukia, causing their swords to become embedded in the rock face. As they struggle, the assassin moves onto his next foe. Grunting in anger, Ichigo attempts to dislodge his Zanpakutō. As the assassin proceeds towards the unarmed group, Kenryū releases his Zanpakutō, Benishidare, resulting in the assassin's Bakkōtō becoming covered with pink roses, rendering it useless. As Ichigo and Rukia destroy the rock walls, the petals attached to the assassin's Bakkōtō come loose, resulting in Kenryū's group surrendering. Kenryū uses his Zanpakutō's powers again, blinding the assassin, as the group leaves him to Ichigo and Rukia. The assassin, still impaired by the petals, fires off energy blasts randomly, forcing them to evade his attacks. When he removes the petals from his eyes, Ichigo, firing off a Getsuga Tenshō, destroys the walls surrounding the assassin. Crouching on one knee, the assassin, about to attack again, is stopped by Rukia's blade. As Rukia asks him who was responsible for this attempt on Rurichiyo's life, Green energy spews forth from his Bakkōtō, causing Rukia to jump back involuntarily. Creating an enormous wall, the assassin, running towards it, pierces the wall with his Bakkōtō, causing it to crumble around him, killing him instantly. Aftermath After the battle with the assassin, Ichigo and his friends return back to their house, with Rurichiyo resolving to eat carrots. In the rubble of the rock wall, Hanza Nukui, reaching inside, pulls out the Bakkōtō from the assassin's arm as it glows green. The next morning, Ichigo awakes to the muffled cries of Kenryū and Enryū, who, shattering his window, state Rurichiyo has gone missing again. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only